


WWII

by bobsanders



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Wonder Woman II, World War II, apparently it wasn't the war to end all wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobsanders/pseuds/bobsanders
Summary: D-Day. Normandy. A war weary Diana Prince finds herself once again embroiled in a conflict of international scale. The loss of Steve Trevor continues to weigh heavy on her heart as she struggles to make sense of the world of mankind. A mission behind lines presents itself and Diana accepts. It will be a mission that will change not only the course of the war, but the course of Diana's life.





	WWII

D-Day 1944

\---Prologue---

The bullets ricocheting off the metal tanks directly behind him stood in stark contrast to the cacophony of explosions in the air. He crouched down in the mud behind the solid yet chilled metal of one of the anti-anti tank devices that were scattered up and down the beach.

Ahead of him, men were dying, and behind him lay half his company, long since departed from this world. He gripped the butt of his rifle tightly in his grasp, so tightly that his blood stained knuckles went white.

_Hell on Earth._

He slowed his breathing down, fighting back the panic that threatened to overwhelm him now.

_Soon, very soon._

His Sergeant sprinted by, one hand on his helmet the other holding his rifle, dodging the deadly fire raining down on them from further up the beach.

“Now lads! Its now or never!”

As one, the entire section of the beach came alive and pushed forward. The ground below was damp with blood and water mixed together making the going tough while bodies were littered everywhere underfoot. His company charged, and was slaughtered.

Tracers tore through the air, splitting flesh and bone alike, and the constant drone of the tanks behind them struggling up the beach were a reminder that there was no way to go but forward.

He raised his M1 to his shoulder and rattled off a clip at the direction of an emplacement raining machine gun fire down on them from above. The quick succession of gunfire near his head drove the rest of his hearing away.

An explosion directly in front of him left a crater in the mud and threw him backwards, blinding him with its light. A tug at his abdomen forced him to drop his rifle and he clamped both hands to his body. A hot sticky liquid began covered his hands and he shook his head to clear it slightly and realized he was bleeding.

_We never had a chance..._

The world grew still, as his senses began to fade. A blur of red streaked with gold seemed to float above the rank earth as it tore by him.

_Its her._

With one graceful leap, she covered the distance between the dying men on the beach and the enemy machine gun nest. The concrete emplacement imploded, dying like a distant star falling in on itself. The deadly fire stopped. Around him, men cheered as they gathered themselves and dashed forward once again.

His friends were safe, a smile stole over his lips.

_I have done my duty._

Darkness took him.

_Too late for me, but maybe just in time for the others..._

_\---_ Diana _\---_

She shrugged off the bits of concrete and rubble embedded in her armor and watched as they settled around her like rain. A German soldier fumbled at the hip with his gun, still stunned from the destruction she had wrought but attempting to shoot her none-the-less. She lashed out with the flat of her blade knocking the man senseless.

She stared at the rough piece of pitted metal in her hand and sighed.

_The day has just begun yet this is almost at its end._

She tossed the weapon contemptuously down at her side and strode forward. There was work to be done.

The Allied forces were making progress but she knew many more lives would be lost before this day was over without her direct intervention. A mortar emplacement further inland was spitting fire into the air. She had already since its effects back on the beach. A quiet fury filled her.

_Killing those they can't even see._

The mortar was well guarded, the approach laced with coiled barbed wire. She knew buried just beneath the surface would be mines placed at random waiting to deliver their deathly blows. She reached to her hip and slowly uncoiled the Lasso hanging there.

She looked to her right, half expecting him to be there by her side, smiling and urging her forward. But she was alone. As she had been for so many years now. She forced the memories from her mind and steeled herself for what was to come.

She began to run. At the last second, before her feet would have become entangled in the bared wire, she dropped into a crouch and her legs tensed. She exploded upwards sailing, almost flying through the air. Time slowed.

Beyond the enemy lines, the land was gray and dead, a contrast to the ochre colored sky overhead. Artillery thundered in the distance as planes roared overhead continuing into the mainland. Diana knew the invasion on the beach was but one of a many pronged assault. The Allies were determined that this would be it.

The beginning of the end of the war.

Her upward trajectory slowed, and she began the rapid descent back to earth. Startled gunfire rang out in her direction as she drew their attention. Subconsciously she batted away their attempts as a bear would a wasp, and plummeted towards the earth. She landed with a thump, a concussion blast strong enough to knock back any immediately in its wake.

She moved effortlessly, flowing like water around them as they struggled with the after effects of her shock landing. She lashed out with her Lasso time and again, bringing them to their knees. Gunfire erupted behind her and she swayed like a reed on the wind watching the bullet sail past her and into another German soldier waiting directly behind her.

There were but a few still standing, and the last remaining men she met with her fists. She grabbed the rifle from the helpless grasp of the man standing nearby and rammed the butt of the weapon into his forehead before breaking it over her knee and tossing it away. She whirled to face the few remaining who rushed her, knives brandished in their hands.

The first she dodged as her momentum carried her past, ducking under the next man's wild swing as she delivered a crushing blow to the his sternum. He went limp and moved no more. The third hesitated and that was all she need. A quick elbow to the temple and he dropped as if boneless.

The man behind Diana grabbed her with the intent of forcing her to the ground. She reached back with both arms, grasped the man, and with little effort catapulted him over her head. His cries echoed into the sudden stillness as he sailed away.

Diana paused to collect herself. The oppressive heat of summer, while having little effect on her physiology, hung like a threat in the air. The sounds of battle echoed behind her still while the thunder of guns rolled across the hills in the distance.

_Still more to go. When does it end?_

A road marred by potholes and the occasional crater from the constant bombardment laid down by the Allies stretched out before her. The German 88's belched constant fire into the Allied aircraft thick in the sky. More often than not, one of the large Allied transports would be hit, take fire, and plummet towards the ground.

_They need help._

She set off down the road at a sprint, seemingly skimming across the surface considering the speed with which she moved. She continued across the shell shocked stretch of land before reaching a bend in the road. She slowed to a stop and listened. The distinctive rumble of German tanks, a dull roar compared to the sharp crack of the artillery, floated towards her causing the ground to shake beneath her feet.

The first tank came into view headed towards the front.

_Bigger than the normal German Tiger tanks. What is this new horror? If those reach the beach..._

She glanced towards the German anti-aircraft installation before pivoting, realizing what she must do.

The first German tank tracked her approach with its long gun. The explosive round hurtled its way towards her as she whipped her shield from her back and over her head just in time. The explosion rivaled anything Aries had thrown at her and she was forced back from her kneeling position on the ground, as she skittered across the damp soil. The fire from the blast raged around her but was denied.

She growled low, angry now. With a leap, she burst through the dying flames and landed squarely on the tanks long barrel. The weapon that had just before attempted to end her life. The barrel was scorching hot but she shrugged it off as she drove the barrel straight into the ground.

Diana discarded her shield and grasped the tank by the barrel, crushing the metal further in her grasp. She spun once, like one of the Greek Olympic athletes of old, and let go of the tank once her spin had reached its zenith.

The tank traveled like a rock from a sling and collided with another German tank rolling forward but one hundred paces away. The resulting screams of metal as the two tanks tore each other apart rivaled those of the men dying on the beach.

She ignored the pile of now scrap metal from the first two tanks, both of which had now caught fire and were engulfed in roiling flames, and focused her attention on the oncoming column. She dashed forward, arms outstretched as she collided with the first. Her hands shattered the thick metal armor ripping it asunder. With a colossal effort, she continued ripping with one motion and tore the tank apart right down the middle.

She bounded forward, unwilling to slow her momentum and crashed back down to earth on top of the next tank in line. Her legs punched through the turret perched on top of the tank and she found herself suddenly sitting in the middle of five stunned German crewman. She made quick work of them before they could recover.

A sudden eruption outside of the tank drew her attention. Diana vaulted out of the ruined hunk of metal and climbed to a standing position atop the former German tank. A single Allied fighter had broken away from its squadron and was harassing the German tanks. It drew close again, releasing its payload with astonishing accuracy upon the German column of tanks arrayed before her.

She recognized the aircraft.

_P-51. Those pilots are as deadly as they are crazy._

The P-51 flew close enough as it dove to strafe the German armor and Diana caught a glimpse of the pilot flashing her a smile and saluting as he pulled up, headed to rejoin his squadron, the German column in ruins.

She shot him a quick grin and returned his salute.

_Remember when last there was someone to watch your back?_

Her smile dropped as the German anti-aircraft guns attempted to knock the P-51 from the sky. The aircraft dove and was forced into a low roll, narrowly skirting disaster.

Diana took off at a torrid pace towards the German 88's position. The first anti-aircraft gun had no chance. Her Lasso coiled around the smoking gun and she yanked. Hard. The first gun tipped then fell directly into the next right beside it. The second continued to fall like dominoes, one after another. It fired as it tipped and the third 88 erupted into flames as it was rocked by the resulting explosion. The Germans manning the position took one look at Diana, threw down their weapons, and ran.

She sat down, a sudden weariness creeping over her that had nothing to do with the exertion of battle. The P-51, the sky now clear, dipped its right wing slightly then headed further into France. She watched it until it was gone over the horizon.

She glanced sideways, still expecting Charlie to belt out a song any second now. For Sammy to ply her with some hilarious exaltation. She missed Chief and his silent stoicism. She missed Steve most of all, for reasons that scared her still. She was alone again however, a fact that threatened to overwhelm her.

_After all this time, how can I still miss him so?_

_\------_

Diana strolled into the Allied headquarters that was little more than a mass of tents thrown together supporting one another. This location was temporary, as the army was already on the move again after the invasion of Normandy. Soldiers snapped to attention as she walked by but Diana was lost in thought as she stopped in front of a rickety wooden table with a worn map draped across the center.

She blinked as she realized someone had begun to address her.

“Did you have any trouble?”

“Trouble?”

“Aye who am I kidding. There was nothing on that beach that could so much have given you a scratch.”

She smiled wryly at the man.

“You would be surprised Captain.”

His reply was a grunt as if not entirely believing her.

“The beach is ours. In no small part thanks to your efforts. You saved many lives Diana.”

She nodded her head slightly indicating her acknowledgment at the Captain's statement.

“Yet you still feel like you could have done more.”

She cast a curious glance sideways at the man.

_This man is far more perceptive than he looks._

The captain sighed.

“The fact of the matter is, you did the best you could. I know it, even if you don't.”

Her only response was silence.

“I hesitate to ask this, but I must. There is work that must be done.”

“You know what I have sworn Captain. I will not rest until this war is over.”

He nodded surreptitiously.

“Yes. Yes I know...”

The Captain moved around the table to stand by her side. He gestured animatedly towards the map arrayed in front of them.

“We took a beating yes. And we are scattered across miles of unfamiliar enemy territory. The 101st Airborne has parachuted further inland, but everything went wrong. They are scattered and separated, just waiting for the Germans to pick them off.”

Diana nodded and waited for the Captain to continue.

“We have received troubling intel. The Germans are preparing a new weapon. Something big. Something that could turn the tide of the war in their favor.”

_These humans never tire of finding new ways to kill each other._

The Captain gave her a look as if he wanted to ask her a question but thought better of it and shrugged.

“Part of the 101st Airborne's mission was to find out exactly what we could be facing. They were to rally once landed, then make for Le Molay-Littry. The reports indicate a hotbed of German activity in that area.”

“But as you said, the 101st is scattered, divided.”

“That is where you come in. We need you to make for Le Molay-Littry, rallying everyone you can along the way, and find out what the Germans are planning.”

The Captain turned to face her.

“It is of vital importance that we stop them here and now. The tide is turning in our favor, but it could easily swing back the other way.”

Diana nodded.

“I will do what must be done. You have my word on that Captain.”

A weight seemed to lift off the man as he nodded.

“I knew we could count on you. Godspeed.”

He began to turn back towards the table as Diana made to leave the makeshift headquarters but he hesitated.

“I know not where you come from or what you have been through, but from the bottom of my heart, thank you for what you have done here today. For me and my men. You should be proud.”

She could only nod mutely in reply. Something shifted inside her as she left. Something she had not felt in a long time. A tear traced a path down her dust covered cheeks and then she was gone.

\------

It was a dark night, an inky blackness that clawed at her face and tugged at her hair, yet with her preternatural eyesight, it was barely an inconvenience. Fire traced its path through the heavens as the war continued on into the night.

The artillery fire, loud as thunder rumbled on unceasingly.

A memory of a more naive Diana flitted through her subconscious and she smiled in spite of her self.

She had seen but a few German patrols so far and had managed to evade them altogether. She needed no map to tell her which direction to travel. The image of the map of Normandy from the Captain's table was etched into her mind and the gentle hum of nature guided her where she needed to go.

A ruckus up ahead drew her attention and she slowed, focusing on the distance. After a few seconds she was satisfied and advanced on the position whence the noise was originating. A man, probably part of the 101st, was stuck hanging from a tree by his parachute, another on the ground struggling to get him down.

She strode into view as the man caught in the tree saw her and gave a cry of alarm. The soldier on the ground froze, his rifle just out of reach.

Diana held up her hands in an attempt to placate them both.

“Peace. I am on your side. I am here to help.”

The man hanging from the tree continued to sway slightly in an almost comical manner.

“That don't look like any Allied uniform I ever seen.”

She glanced down at herself, armored in red and gold, fresh sword at her hip, and her shield strapped to her back.

_No I guess it doesn't._

“Nevertheless. I was sent to help the 101st. Sent by Captain John Miller, 2nd Ranger Battalion.”

“2nd Ranger Battalion eh? They was part of the assault on the beach. How did they fair?”

Diana shook her head sadly.

“Not well. Many lives were lost. But they took the beach in the end. The day belonged to the Allies.”

The man hanging from the tree still was not convinced.

“How are we supposed to trust you? You could be anyone in that fancy getup.”

Diana shrugged, uncoiled the Lasso and with a quick flick of her wrist, cut the parachute cords still holding the man up. He gave a brief yell as he plummeted towards the ground. She stepped under him quickly, snatched him from his descent, then deposited him unceremoniously on the ground.

The two looked at each other in shock.

“Now do you trust her? Or do you want her to take on the whole kraut army as well? I'm Corporal Skip. And this ungrateful fellow here you just rescued is Private Dan. I thank you for the help Miss-?”

“Diana. Just Diana please.”

The Corporal smiled.

“My you are a sight for sore eyes. And what could a pretty little thing like yourself be doing in this hell hole? Has Captain Miller lost his mind sending you out here alone?”

Diana's response was cut short by gunfire through the thicket nearby. A man burst through and Diana tensed.

“Don't shoot! Don't shoot!”

The Corporal called out, his rifle raised towards the approaching figure.

“Private Ro. Is that you?”

“Corporal. Of course its bloody me. Who do you think it is?”

The sharp crack of rifle fire tore through the clearing as the three Allied soldiers hit the ground covering their heads. Diana strode towards the incoming fire as three more figures arrived. German. SS.

Diana snarled as their attention pivoted to her. With a blur she sidestepped to the right, bullets hammering the ground where she had been standing seconds before. Her shield was unsheathed in half a heartbeat and was already loosed, spinning at lethal velocity towards the lead figure.

The SS soldier cried out and attempted to duck but to no avail. The shield hit him squarely in the chest, knocking the man back a half dozen paces. The two remaining SS soldiers gave him a look and then she was on them.

The first recovered and whipped his hand forward, a vicious blade darting towards her stomach. She ignored it as the weapon glanced off her armor skittering away into the darkness. An upward blow to the head left the man stone cold.

The third German had been back pedaling away from the melee and now unloosed a hail of gunfire from his MP40. Her arms moved in a blur, intercepting and directing each deadly projectile safely into the dirt.

The man's weapon was empty, made evident by the repeated clicking noise coming from the weapon. He glanced angrily at the gun then hurled it at her. Diana caught it with one hand cleanly and with a quick down-handed stroke, clubbed the surprised SS soldier into unconsciousness.

She turned to face the three Allied soldiers standing behind her. Their jaws were dropped one and all, and they had to visibly recover. A look Diana was all to familiar with.

“Well that isn't something you see everyday.”

\------

The glare of the lights were blinding bright against the night sky as they approached, crouching as they moved forward. The trees were thick here and provided good cover as Diana led them forward.

_There is something important here. I can feel it in my bones._

A stone church stood out against the horizon but it was the activity beside the church that drew her attention. Giant transports were sitting in a line, guarded heavily by German troops. It was not the transports that interested her so much as what was mounted on them.

Rockets. She counted ten in all, the breath hissed through her teeth as she struggled to make sense of the revelation. Beside her, Ro whispered.

“What do the Germans want with rockets?”

“We shall soon find out.”

They moved to their right, careful to remain unseen as they stuck to the shadows. German patrols marched by, six at a time.

“We have to get a better look.”

Diana paused, waiting for a break in the patrols. An opportunity presented itself and she did not hesitate to see if they were with her.

“Let's go.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all reading this, thanks and I hope you enjoyed. I look forward to continuing this and getting a chance to read all the other amazing WW fics by all you talented authors. Feel free to comment and let me know what you think! Until next time...


End file.
